West-East Short Stories
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: A collection of six stories centered around Jigen/Goemon, also known by their pairing name West-East. Four of the featured shorts are my own yaoi based take on scenes from the Lupin the 3rd specials The Last Job, Operation Return the Treasure, Blood Seal Eternal Mermaid and Island of Assassins. The other two are derived form my own imagination. Enjoy!
1. Story Set 1

Short Story #1: Getting His Point Across

Before they made their grab for that newly discovered Japanese treasure found in the Nazi building, Jigen and Goemon wanted a moment of peace. So they decided to head for the beach. Lots of people were out flying kites, sailing their boats or just lounging about. Jigen had assumed that he and Goemon would be lounging about. Particularly, lounging while they cuddled up together. But the samurai said that he would be going into the water for a while. Of course the gunman was confused by this but since he knew that Goemon had certain quirks about him he let the samurai do as he wished. Plus this would mean that he could be the gallant gentleman for once besides Lupin and offer his jacket in case Goemon got cold. So Jigen sat on one of the lounges and watched as Goemon began to undress from his kimono, showing off his Japanese undergarments. He was wearing a sarashi that went from his waist to underneath his chest and his fundoshi sans loincloth.

To a person who didn't know what either garment was it would seem as if Goemon was undressing to reveal a most provocative swimsuit. And based on the wolf-whistling and catcalls from the men who were on the beach they obviously assumed that. However Goemon didn't once flinch or respond to any of their crude calls. He went about undressing from his clothes and once he was out of them he folded up his kimono and calmly walked over to the lounge adjacent from Jigen's. Said man watched as Goemon bent over and was treated to a nice view of that beautiful ivory ass he sees almost every other night. Discretely Jigen grabbed his phone and took a quick snapshot before setting it down casually. Once the samurai gathered his sword and removed his sandals he turned back towards the ocean and started to walk to it. But suddenly someone got in his way. Goemon looked at the man and took note that he was a bit taller than him but clearly no older than a college senior. By his strong physique, impeccably styled blonde hair, two person entourage and artificially whitened smile he was clearly the typical sports jock. Girls would trip over their feet to have him notice them and guys would follow his example to be cool. Of course Goemon was never interested in such types before and wasn't about to start being interested now. Not to mention he was hardly impressed by the young man's cliche black colored and flame imprinted swim trunks or the dark sunglasses. If the samurai wanted to see corny garments he'd go through Lupin's closet and dresser drawers.

"Hey there, sweet and sexy. The name's Duncan Thompson. You might not remember me, but I remember you from my dreams." The blonde, Duncan, said and his two friends gave approving gestures of his line.

Goemon however rolled his eyes. If he got a yen for every time some foolish charmer wannabe said that he and Jigen could live their lives without dealing with Lupin's idiocy of losing their share of the loot to Fujiko.

"Listen, young man, I'm sure that line would be considered cute to someone of your own age but I am hardly charmed. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get into the water." Goemon said and moved past Duncan and his two friends. But once again the blonde stood in his way.

"Well, the kitty's got claws. I dig that. But that water's awful cold, sexy. If you wanna be around the ocean, why not join me on my yacht?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. We got the latest in entertainment systems and gourmet food fit for royalty." Said the brunette goon.

"Not to mention your hotness is sure to keep us all warm." The red head goon added with a grin.

Jigen watched the whole scene from the lounge and was growing angrier by the minute. Who the hell did this boy think he was, hitting on Goemon like that? And right in front of him no less. He wouldn't have a mouse's chance at a cat show to get with Goemon. Not only did he not care for dating someone half his age but he didn't go for the dimwitted jock type either. What especially burned Jigen up was how the boy called his samurai sexy. Only _he_ was allowed to do that. But so far Jigen kept himself relatively calm and didn't do anything violent. He merely watched as Goemon tried to peacefully make the three meat-heads go away. But then the blonde kid started getting touchy and actually grabbed Goemon by the waist and pulled him close. And his other hand was resting on his rear like it belonged there. Wrong move, kid.

That's when the gunman decided that the time for being civil was over. He whipped out his magnum Victoria, aimed her right at the jock's sunglasses and shot. Duncan didn't move as he saw a bullet fly past his eyeballs and blast off his sunglasses while his friends jumped away in fright. The college boys all turned at where the bullet came from and saw Jigen grinning widely as smoke from the shot still flew from Victoria's barrel. Jigen blew the smoke from his magnum then aimed it at Duncan's scrotum area.

"Best find some high school bimbo to sweet talk, son, unless you want to end up like the _other_ guy who was putting the moves on my booty." Jigen stated.

That was all the incentive Duncan and his pals needed to run away. Goemon looked at his lover and gave a smile, then nodded in appreciation. The gunman tipped his hat to the samurai and watched as he entered the cold ocean water. When Jigen looked around he saw that most everyone was gone, possibly due to the shot he made at the blonde punk. Oh well. It just meant that there was more beach for him and Goemon.

* * *

Short Story #2: Dancer Mix-Up

It wasn't easy for Lupin and Jigen to slip into those can-can dresses, Jigen on account of his muscular frame and Lupin for eating that poppy seed bagel. However Goemon managed to slip into his dress quite easily. Lupin stated this was due to the slender figure he got from his mother which got him a whack from the samurai's sword. Then of course came the putting on of the fake breasts and Lupin needing a long haired wig, as he knew his short haired cut would look suspicious. He tried to get Jigen to put a facial mask to hide his beard and make him comb his "wild, lion's mane that he calls hair" but the gunman told him not to push it. After the thieves got all dolled up they were able to go past the security, the two men being none the wiser thanks to Lupin's fast coverup, and rushed past the other dancers to get to the display room where the fake can-can dresses were in place of the originals. After deflating their fake breasts Lupin, Goemon and Jigen slipped out of the original dresses, removed the fake ones and put on the real ones. Once Jigen took the picture they were just about to leave when suddenly they heard someone's footsteps approach.

"Damn it! Someone's coming this way! What'll we do, Lupin?" Jigen asked.

"I got an idea! Quick Goemon, put your balloon boobs back on and slip into the fake dress!" Lupin ordered, thrusting the fake can-can costume and inflatable breasts into the samurai's arms.

"What!? Lupin are you insane?! What's the point of me getting into this costume?" Goemon asked.

"Because you're the only one who can pull off the dancer look better than me and Jigen. You can keep whoever is coming distracted. Now hurry up and change!" The master thief ordered again.

"I refuse! As I said before, I am not a prop for any fantasy of yours." Goemon stated with a huff and turned his head.

"Then you leave me no choice, _Goemon-chan_..." Lupin said ominously and gave a wide grin that honestly spooked Goemon. He even saw little devil horns poking out of the sides of his skull and a forked tail wagging mischievously.

"L-Lupin, I forewarn you to keep your distance from me." Goemon stated, albeit in a nervous tone.

"Sorry _Goemon-chan_ , but distance isn't a word that I usually pay mind to." Lupin said.

All of a sudden the master thief pounced on Goemon and began ripping off his clothes, forcing him into the dress and fake balloon boobs. Naturally Goemon was trying to fight off his leader but Lupin showed surprising strength. Jigen was at first shocked by this then leaped into the pile to get Lupin off of his samurai. In the end it was Lupin who won, getting Goemon into the dress and fake breasts once more. After that he dragged Jigen over to hide behind the couch despite his struggling and cursing, taking the other fake dresses to avoid suspicion. Goemon stood up and just as he was about to curse at the master thief someone pushed open the door. It was a dancer, this one being a red head and wearing a gold and black colored can-can dress. When she looked at the samurai it seemed like she recognized him and gasped in surprise.

"Lillian! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The dancer exclaimed.

"Lillian? Are you talking to me?" Goemon asked in confusion.

"Yes, girl, that's you! Where have you been? Its almost ten minutes to curtain time! Let's go!" The dancer stated and grabbed Goemon's wrist then proceeded to drag him out.

"W-wait, miss! I'm not Lillian!" Goemon stated.

"Gosh, Lilly, you sound terrible. Don't worry though, we still have time for a bit of tea. That should help." The dancer said.

Lupin and Jigen watched as Goemon was dragged away by the dancer, after having been mistaken for another dance named Lillian. They followed after the pair all the way to the backstage and watched the rest of the can-can dancers and the director fuss over "Lillian". To no avail Goemon tried to explain that he wasn't Lillian and was instead subjected to a most torturous makeover as he was primped and preened for the production. As soon as the curtains raised the dancers all got together and started kicking up their legs in unison. And Goemon, who had the unfortunate role as lead dancer, got right in the middle and unwillingly showed off his long ivory legs and fundoshi. The men were raving at the show as they gave wolf whistles and catcalls for "Lillian". Lupin, of course, was taking pictures for his "scrapbook". But Jigen had enough after five minutes and grabbed a rope then swooped down to rescue his can-can samurai. The escape was rather hairy between the outraged men and the overprotective dancers but fortunately the real Lillian arrived just in time. Goemon bonked Lupin on the head for selling him out like he did and kissed Jigen for being his "fedora knight". As a reward he kept the dress just for Jigen to give the gunman his own personal shows. When Lupin suggested he should sell tickets for said shows Jigen bonked him.

* * *

Short Story #3: Reunion of the Creep Kind

Goemon was just leaving a grocery story in Hong Kong, minding his own business. He wanted to make a special dinner tonight for his and Jigen's anniversary of going steady for five years. Lupin and Fujiko got in a few teasing remarks before the samurai sent them on their way to rob some museum. He didn't want their obnoxious behavior to ruin tonight. Tonight will be perfect. The kind of night that every person wishes for with their significant other. Goemon blushed at the thought of what he and Jigen will be doing after their dinner. While he was out he also got a sensually short yukata and some new fruit punch scented massaging oil. The samurai hoped with all his heart that Jigen would like what he had planned.

 _"Heh, if I had no self control I would be squealing this very moment."_ Goemon thought to himself with a chuckle.

Goemon continued his way to the hotel, minding his own business. He was in a very good mood as he walked. But then all of a sudden, his mood changed from good to cautious. He suddenly had a strange feeling. Like someone was watching him. Now fully on guard the samurai continued to walk like he didn't suspect anything. However he changed his route from the hotel to an abandoned building district. He wasn't about to let whoever was following him attack any innocents, or Jigen. Goemon didn't think it was Zenigata following him. The man was too obvious even his most inconspicuous disguise. No, this was someone else. Someone professional. And if it wasn't for the eerie sense of death that radiated form the mystery person then Goemon wouldn't have sensed him/her. But now that he had he could get the jump on the person and act like he wasn't expecting them.

As the samurai started getting further from the city streets to the abandoned building district he started to think of how he should approach this. The person could leap out at him, at which he would unleash his blade to block them or scare them a few feet back. But what if they had a long range weapon like a gun or grenade? He made sure to keep on his toes for that, in case he had to make a great jump. Goemon was now starting to get angry. Of all the times someone could possibly choose to follow and possibly kill him, it had to be on the day of his and Jigen's fifth anniversary. The samurai couldn't be held responsible for what he would do when the person finally revealed themselves. And, at last, they finally did. Goemon heard the sound of someone charging through speed to attack him, and without a moment to spare he unsheathed his sword and blocked the person. When he saw who it was Goemon felt his stomach turn and his skin crawl at the same time.

It was Kageura, the former top killer of the late Himuro.

"Hello, Pretty Face." Kageura greeted in his usual creepy tone.

"Buddha help me. I never thought I'd see you again, considering the state I left you in not so long ago." Goemon said, referring to their last bout in the Eternal Mermaid job. It seems that what Lupin said was true; professional killers really are like damn cockroaches.

"You should know good and well that a man like me hasn't gotten to be skilled as I am without being able to cheat death a few times." Kageura said and gave a lewd grin. "I've been looking for you ever since that day, Pretty Face."

"Then you have wasted your time. I have no reason to see any more of you now than I already had before." Goemon stated.

"Come now, don't be mean. That's not like a naive, innocent bishonen like you." Kageura said.

"I am far from innocent, and am hardly naive." The samurai replied, his anger beginning to rise.

"One out of three isn't so bad." Kageura said with a grin.

"Enough of this! I have no time for you, cretin!" Goemon shouted and sat down his purchases before charging.

Goemon slashed his sword at the perverted man repeatedly but Kageura easily evaded the attacks from Goemon's sword with his flexible blades. The two swordsmen were locked in a lethal fight and just as Goemon lunged for another strike Kageura used his sword to trip him up. The samurai landed on his stomach and tried to turn to attack but Kageura was unfortunately faster. Before Goemon knew it his sword was knocked out and his hands pinned above his head. The perverted man grinned like he just won a prize and licked his lips. Kageura slowly lowered his head to kiss Goemon and the pinned man could only turn his head away and close his eyes, mentally apologizing to Jigen that another man would have his way with him. But the blessed sound of a magnum cocking made Goemon open his eyes and sure enough there was Jigen with Victoria pointed at the back of Kageura's head. Though angry at being interrupted before he could follow through with his lewd intentions Kageura didn't press his luck. He got off of Goemon and Jigen pistol whipped him into unconscious. Goemon gave his lover a kiss and a hug in appreciation for the rescue, to which Jigen assured that it was nothing. But he was all too happy to accept his reward in the form of Goemon in that sensually short yukata he bought today. That night was definitely perfect...Or it _was_ perfect until Fujiko and Lupin returned from their heist early and got an eyeful.

* * *

Short Story #4: The Mutt Gunman & the Neko Samurai

 _Once upon a time, there were two special animals. The first special animal was named Jigen. He was a mixed breed dog owned by the famous master thief Lupin the 3rd. What made Jigen so special was that he could shoot a gun with his strong, prehensile tail. His favorite gun of choice was a combat magnum that Lupin got for Jigen when he was a puppy, and he wore a black fedora that matched his dark, shaggy fur. Lupin and Jigen were a prime example of a boy and his dog as they performed all sorts of heists around the world together. The second special animal was named Goemon. He was a purebred Japanese Bobtail cat owned by the infamous femme fatale Fujiko Mine. What made Goemon so special were his strong claws which can not only scratch people but can cut through glass, wood and even steel. As such Fujiko always made sure to take good care of her kitty's strong claws and gave him a little kimono shirt, since he seemed to like samurai and would pose like one after striking. Fujiko and Goemon were a splendid team that worked in sync with their movements, the little Japanese Bobtail acting as the cat while Fujiko was the burglar._

 _One day Lupin and Fujiko, who have been dating for some time, decided to introduce their pets to one another. Lupin groomed Jigen's shaggy fur to perfection and Fujiko dressed Goemon in the prettiest cat clothes and jeweled collars stolen money could buy. Then later that night at a pet friendly hotel the couple introduced their two furballs. Jigen, who is normally unimpressed and nonchalant, was surprised at the sight of the slender and athletic feline and felt his hard heart soften. Goemon, who is stoic and calm around new people, felt uncharacteristically excited as he gazed upon the large canine. Mixed breed and purebred gave a respective bark and meow in greeting and began to hit it off from there. Lupin and Fujiko were so happy by this that they started to work together on heists. To their amazement Goemon and Jigen proved to be a wonderful team in crime. Jigen's marksman skills was the Yang to Goemon's swordsmanship Yin._

 _The two human thieves weren't surprised that, within a week, the mutt and neko started to go off into the alley for dates late at night. Jigen was always protective of any pompous purebred male cats who tried to rub up against Goemon and the Japanese Bobtail would scratch up any bitch who dared to lick his mixed breed. After two months of the pets dating just like their owners they decided to make things official and mate together. Lupin booked them a night in a premier pet hotel and Fujiko got them fish and steak flavored pet safe wine for their special night. It didn't take long for Goemon to get pregnant, carrying a litter of four. The two human thieves were beyond excited for the approaching litter and Jigen couldn't be more proud. After eight anxious weeks Goemon finally gave birth to a healthy litter of two puppy girls and two kitten boys. The end..._

"LUPIN!" Jigen's voice shouted as he kicked down the door of their latest temporary home.

"FUJIKO!" Goemon's voice boomed as he stormed in alongside his lover.

Fujiko and Lupin, sitting casually at the table playing a game of Speed, looked up at their friends in confusion.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's got you so lively?" Fujiko asked. Jigen growled and slammed what he was holding, a book, on the table between the two card playing criminals.

"Like you don't know! What the hell does that book cover say!?" Jigen asked angrily.

Fujiko and Lupin looked down at the book cover and immediately knew what it was. It was their story about them owning a cat and dog version of Goemon and Jigen, who then fell in love and had a litter of puppies and kittens. They had given their story to a publisher and it became an instant best seller. Mostly among the fans who follow their escapades that ship Jigen and Goemon. And it seemed like their friends found out about it the hard way.

"Oh...So you saw it." Lupin said.

"We were gonna tell you guys about this, honest. And if it helps we got your share of the royalties." Fujiko said.

"Our anger has nothing to do with money! Do you have any idea how humiliated we are because of this idiocy in print!? Every person I know in Iga has called my phone with one taunting remark after another!" Goemon stated.

"And every bar, club and pool hall I've been to from here to South America is laughing at me after reading this shit! Not to mention we had to disguise ourselves three times to get away from nosey reporters!" Jigen added angrily.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves!?" Goemon asked.

"At least your famous." Lupin said with a nervous chuckle and Fujiko gave an awkward smile. The gunman and samurai were about to strangle their friends when the yaoi fangirls came rushing in. So they had to run away for now. It didn't help that Zenigata also read the book, and actually liked the veteran police dog he was portrayed as.

* * *

Short Story #5: Romantic Cave Dinner

Ever since starting this assassins job, Jigen was a bit grouchy about it. The smell of the natural gases exhausting from the island was terrible, the pale bastard with the knives messed up his hat and Lupin wasn't being straight with him about the whole thing about the owner of the silver Walther that shot Zenigata. However there was one big silver lining in all this. Goemon was sent ahead of the island with Fujiko to act as her bodyguard during her infiltration. So in preparation to finally have a moment with his lover Jigen bought all of the best Japanese treats and foodstuffs he could get. It cost him a pretty penny but it was worth it for his samurai. He even got some traditional sake for tonight. And so as they sat together Jigen prepared their dinner in the cave that acted as the gang's little hideaway.

"Jigen, I cannot be more grateful for you buying all of this for me. I can only imagine how much it cost you." Goemon said as he gave a little prayer before eating the rice.

"Eh, it wasn't nothin'. I figured you deserved something since you got the short end of the stick, having to guard Fujiko and all." Jigen said as he stirred the little makeshift pot to prepare the broth for the Udon.

"I truly do appreciate this, Jigen. But frankly having to act as Fujiko's protection isn't so terrible. For two weeks all I had to eat were beans. And they were terrible, too." Goemon said with a pout that made him look like a miffed kitten, and Jigen couldn't help but smile. The samurai could pull of a stoic and serious look. But when he's pouting he's absolutely adorable.

"Well, maybe this little treat I picked up will make that terrible taste go away." Jigen said as he picked up the treat he's been hiding away in the brown bag. "I got some pickled plums for ya."

Goemon looked at the little red fruits and gave a soft gasp, then looked away. The gunman saw a small tear sparkle out of the corner of his eye. That was a sign that told Jigen Goemon was very happy.

"They're beautiful. I am most grateful." Goemon said. Jigen smiled and leaned in to give the ivory skinned cheek a little kiss.

"No problem, gorgeous." Jigen said, feeling quite proud that he made the stoic samurai blush. "Now let's dig in."

The couple ate in the cave hideout, enjoying the soft music from the radio that played. Though it wasn't the Japanese blues he usually liked Goemon felt the soft jazz music added a certain ambiance to things. Jigen commented that while classic music was his favorite he always wanted to play in a jazz band. Goemon told his lover that he would be up front listening to him perform which made the gunman smile. After they finished their dinner and downed some sake Jigen showed Goemon the very special dessert he got; traditional Anko Dango, with the paste made from the finest red beans. The samurai actually swooned at the sight of the skewered dumplings and kissed Jigen passionately to show his appreciation. The lovers shared the skewer and munched on the dumplings from either end. When their mouths reached the last dumpling in the middle their cheeks pressed together. Goemon then removed the dumpling and held it between his lips, inviting Jigen to share the little sweet. The gunman happily accepted the invitation and the two kissed passionately as they ate the dumpling together. Even after the dumpling was long gone they continued to kiss, and even did a bit more. By the time they were done Goemon helped Jigen "blow off" the steam from his earlier grouchy mood, and Jigen gave Goemon a little goodbye gift on his neck. Goemon left and a few minutes later Lupin showed up.

"So, how was your night Don Jigen? Was Goemon's dinner free or did he pay and leave a tip?" Lupin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up. Our business is our own. Here, I got you something for your dinner too." Jigen said and passed Lupin a turkey sandwich, soda and a bag of chips.

"Pfft. So Goemon gets a hot and fresh spread while I get some day old grub." Lupin said as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. "Do I have to grow my hair and give a teasing show of my chest to get something decent to eat?"

At that, Jigen tossed an empty bowl at the master thief's head. Meanwhile, Fujiko noticed the parting gift on Goemon's neck as he returned to guard over her. And as soon as she identified what it was she grinned from ear to ear.

"Goemon, I never thought I'd see the day where put pleasure before business on a job." Fujiko said.

Goemon's face turned as red as the pickled plums he ate earlier but he otherwise kept cool, saying that his mark was only a bug bite. Fujiko replied that she doesn't remember bug bites smelling like Jigen's tobacco and the samurai's blush covered his entire skin. The cat burglar just giggled at her normally stoic friend's embarrassment.

* * *

Short Story #6: Crystal Thieves

Arsene Lupin the 3rd, Fujiko Mine, Jigen Daisuke and Goemon Ishikawa the 13th. To many people these were the names of the most notorious gang of international thieves in history. And to many people said notorious gang was just an average set of humans, albeit an average set of humans with uncanny skills. However those people didn't know how incorrect they were. While the gang did look like humans they weren't actually human at all. The fact of the matter is...They're Gems.

That may sound very strange, of course, but it is true. Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen and Goemon are from an interstellar race known as Gems. The people of this race have humanoid and gemstones forms, are genderless and possess magical abilities. They originate from a planet called the Gem Homeworld, where the Lupin Gang used to live. On that planet Lupin was known as Labradorite, Fujiko was known as Moonstone, Jigen was known as Emerald and Goemon was known Goshenite. They were a group of misfits who stole all sorts of great treasures from nearly half the planet, and became known as the Crystal Thieves. However one day they bit off more than they could chew and were being pursued by the Yellow Diamond Authorities. So they escaped from Homeworld in their original gemstones and landed on the planet Earth. It was from there that unforeseen but helpful events occurred that gave the misfits new lives. Labradorite ended up in a museum and was taken by Arsene Lupin the 2nd, who was unable to have a child with his wife. So from that point on the Gem became the new gentleman thief Arsene Lupin the 3rd. Moonstone found herself in a valuable necklace put on display where many men from all over admired her voluptuous beauty. So she sought to use this to her advantage and became the femme fatale Fujiko Mine. Emerald was sewn into a tie that would later belong to the infamous gangster John Herbert Dillinger. The green Gem found himself liking the way of the mafia and, after Dillinger passed away, he became the ace marksman Jigen Daisuke. Goshenite was found by Goemon Ishikawa the 11th and became his good luck charm then was passed on to Goemon Ishikawa the 12th. As the twelfth generation of samurai lay dying the Gem revealed himself to the man and per his request took the sword Zantetsuken then became his long lost "son", Goemon Ishikawa the 13th. Later on in years the Crystal Thieves would reunite with each other as they worked different sides on a heist that brought them together. After that they became known as the Lupin Gang but among themselves and Galaxy Police detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone they will always be the Crystal Thieves.

Today Lupin and Fujiko were out on a date, which left Jigen and Goemon alone. Jigen had been feeling anxious for some time. Possibly even before that. For all the years he's known Goemon, from their time on Homeworld and now on Earth, he's always had a thing for the clear Gem. However he's never acted on it since Goemon is very shy. But now that they're alone it seems like the perfect chance to snatch up. So with all his courage Jigen asked;

"Why don't we fuse together?"

The question made Goemon's hand that was writing Kanji slip and cause the brush to move from paper to table, leaving a black mark.

"E-excuse me?" The samurai Gem asked.

"I asked, why don't we fuse together? We never have before, even when we used to live on the Gem Homeworld. But Lupin and Fujiko do it." Jigen said, a bit of a pleading look in his visible eye. Goemon was silent for a moment before looking away. A clear sign that he was hiding an oncoming blush.

 _"Emerald,_ please. You know that Gem Fusion is an intimate process that requires a great amount of trust and love between two other Gems. And besides, what dance would we perform?" Goemon asked. At this Jigen smiled and gently grabbed his fellow Gem's chin to face him.

"If you haven't realized it by now, _Goshenite,_ I trust and love you more than anyone I've met before. And I'm sure we'll come up with the perfect dance if we just follow each other." Jigen said.

At this Goemon felt his gemstone give a little pulse, telling him to dance and fuse with the handsome Gem before him. Shy as he was Goemon nodded in agreement. The pair went outside to the open space that would give them the needed room. Before starting their fusion they dispelled their human forms and turned into their humanoid Gem forms, now standing as Emerald and Goshenite. The Gems smiled at one another, gave a bow and started their respective dances. Goshenite performed a traditional Kabuki dance while Emerald performed a Broadway tap dance. While their styles were as different as night and day they somehow seemed to compliment each other. Their gemstones pulsed warmly which was a sign that they were dancing perfectly together. Once the Gems came together Emerald's gemstone below his right palm rested on Goshenite's gemstone on his left hip. The gunman Gem wrapped his free arm around the samurai Gem's torso and Goshenite held onto Emerald's arm with both hands. The two began to twirl in a waltz style and as they moved the emotions of trust and love mixed together in harmony. Their bodies began to turn into masses of light with only their gemstones visible, and in a burst of radiance the four armed athletic figure of Prehnite appeared. Mentally Goshenite expressed his happiness at their joining to Emerald and the gunman gem mentally smiled. Then Prehnite heard the out loud shout of "Its about time!" and turned to see Ammolite, the fused form of Labradorite and Moonstone, grinning smugly at him from not too far away.

* * *

 _ **Trivia Corner:  
**_

 _ **Udon is a type of thick wheat flour noodle of Japanese cuisine. Udon is often served hot as a simple noodle soup, but it can also be served cold. And it comes in various forms from the simple to the complex.**_

 _ **Dango are Japanese dumplings made sweet from mochiko, or rice flour, and is often served with green tea. It is a tasty treat that is eaten all year-round and there are many types of it made. Some are even made for special occasions, like the Hanami Dango for the Sakura-viewing season. Anko Dango are a type of Dangos that have red bean paste spread on them.**_


	2. Story Set 2

_**Short Story #1: Kiss Day**_

Goemon was rather nervous today. I'm sure you're rather surprised to hear "Goemon" and "nervous" in the same sentence. But it was true, the normally stoic samurai was nervous. And frankly he had every reason to be. You see today was a very special day. Or at least it is in Japan, but currently the Lupin gang find themselves in Monaco for a vacation and some quality time with the casino. But no matter the location it didn't change the date of May 23rd, Kiss Day.

You must be wondering just what this "Kiss Day" is about. Well its a special holiday event that happens in Japan and there its actually called _Seppun,_ which translates as "touching the lips". Kiss Day started shortly after the end of World War 2, when people were trying to recover from their tragic losses. In the year 1946 on May 23rd a film was released by film director Yasushi Sasaki called "Hatachi no Seishun". Upon the film's release it took the viewers of Japan by storm. Why is that? Because the couple in the film had kissed, and it was the first kissing scene to ever be made in the Japanese film industry. And since that day the twenty third of May has been marked as Kiss Day in Japan. While the kiss scene in the film back then wasn't much it was none the less sweet and romantic. And today Goemon wanted to enjoy a special date with his lover on this special date. When they started dating last year in July they missed Kiss Day then. But this year Goemon was bound and determined that they don't miss it this time.

So prior to their landing in the sovereign city state Goemon immediately went about preparing for his and Jigen's date. He styled his hair in the braid style Jigen liked, bought a new kimono and arranged for reservations at the most premier jazz club in Monaco. When he finally revealed his surprise to Jigen the gunman couldn't be happier. He immediately got into his best suit and the two went out for a night on the town. The drank, they laughed, cuddled and cooed throughout the evening. And while Lupin and Fujiko would send the occasional teasing texts to their friends nothing could ruin the evening between the two. Not even Pops or other police officers were around to spoil their mood. Everything was just perfect for the couple. But as they say, all good things come to an end.

The club was going to wrap things up with a dance in the ballroom, and as luck would have it a certain special guest singer would be performing at the club singing "Skyfall". Naturally Goemon and Jigen decided to participate in the last club event before returning home to have a "private night cap". But just as they got into the ballroom Jigen bumped into someone. He started to apologize to the person, only to stop when he saw who it was. It was Monica Ivanov, the ballerina that he helped defect from Russia just two years ago. And she was the same ballerina who used him as a courier to smuggle the Tear Drop of Aurora diamond out of the country. Needless to say, the happy mood changed immediately.  
Monica and Jigen stared into one another's eyes, totally flabbergasted. They certainly didn't expect to see each other again. Especially after how they parted ways. Goemon was a tad worried, to be honest. Monica was the third woman Jigen had ever fallen in love with, the first being Angelica who later died for a cause she believed in and the second being Linda the dancer from Madrid who turned out to be Von Meyer's accomplice and Jigen killed her for the betrayal she made. And while Monica betrayed Jigen she at least knew when to quit after Lupin had her covered from the other car on the ferris wheel. Despite her betrayal though Jigen gave her the Tear Drop of Aurora as his way of repaying her for saving him twice. After that they never saw each other again. And a year after that, the samurai and gunman began to date. And now here they are, face to face with Jigen's old flame. Monica and Jigen greeted each other, albeit awkwardly, and said a few words. Then Monica asked to speak with the gunman in private. Though reluctant about it Jigen agreed and promised Goemon he would return before their song started. And so the samurai was left standing by the ballroom floor, as the ballerina practically dragged Jigen away to the VIP section. Goemon knew that his lover was faithful to him but couldn't help but worry. He's seen women like Monica break strong bonds before, and the thought of Jigen leaving with her made his heart ache painfully. After what felt like the longest five minutes of his life the samurai saw his lover reemerge from the VIP section. And thankfully there was no Monica. But the worry she brought was still in the air.

"So, what did she want to talk to you about?" Goemon asked.

"Well, she gave me the usual speech. How she was sorry for backstabbing me, that she made a mistake and wanted to make it up to me. Even added a few cries and a sob story about how she lost the Tear Drop to some pretty boy hustler." Jigen explained with a shrug and Goemon felt a tug at his heart. He was afraid that would be what Monica said.

"Oh...And, what did you tell her?" Asked the samurai carefully. At this, Jigen smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his lover's slender waist.

"I told her that bullshit doesn't work on this comrade. She can go cry her crocodile tears elsewhere because I'm spending the evening with the _man_ I love." Jigen stated and sounded rather proud about it.

After hearing those words Goemon wasn't sure what came first. His tears of joy or the kiss he gave to the gunman's lips. Just as they broke apart the song "Skyfall" began to play by the guest singer. At this the two smiled at one another and walked hand in hand to the ballroom floor and danced along with the other couples. Once the dancing was over and they returned home later on, Jigen made sure to show Goemon he only had eyes for him during their "private night cap".

* * *

 _ **Short Story #2: Risque Revival**_

Lupin groaned as he slowly started to come around. The smell of ocean water and the dry, powder-like feel on his hands and face told him that he was on a beach. It would seem that the water spout washed him ashore. Thank goodness, as he doubted that crummy boat Jigen found would hold his weight if he were adrift. As his eyes began to adjust to the morning light something caught the master thief's eye. Or rather someone as it looked like a person. Lupin slowly got up to his hands and knees and looked over to where he saw the person and realized that it was two persons. Goemon and Jigen, as a matter of fact, and they looked like they were okay. Actually they looked more than just okay. From the way things looked between Jigen's unmoving state and Goemon wearing nothing but his fundoshi as he laid on the gunman provocatively while their lips touched they seemed to be making the most of the beach. The master thief gave a hum at the sight and got up then proceeded to walk over to the frisky pair.

"You know its a shame. Lots of people would pay big cash for a scene like this and not only is it wasted on me but I don't have my camera." Lupin said. Goemon turned away from Jigen to glare at his leader.

"Don't be foolish, Lupin. This isn't what it looks to be." The samurai stated.

"Oh sure, I understand. This doesn't at all look you and Jigen are performing a raunchy beach mating ritual." Lupin said with a tone of snark and a grin to match. Goemon blushed but still managed an angry look.

"Be quiet, you dolt! Jigen ingested too much water after we were launched off the boat. And so now I'm doing my best to try and revive him." Goemon explained, then turned to his lover with a look of worry. "But I'm growing concerned. I've been doing this about twenty times and he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Is that so?" Lupin asked with a bit of a suspicious tone as Goemon resumed giving Jigen CPR.

No first attempt at CPR is always successful, but after twenty times surely there would be some results. The master thief had a hunch as to why Jigen hasn't "woken up" yet and decided to look him over to confirm it. Lupin's keen eyes looked over Jigen's body carefully. His clothes were soaked which proved Goemon's story. But his skin didn't looked like he was a man who hasn't woken up after twenty CPR treatments. It was too vibrant. And the posture of his body looked stiff. Like he was trying _not_ to wake up. As Lupin looked over him further he finally found the confirmation he needed. The wiggling ears.

Not a lot of people know this save for Lupin, Fujiko and of course Goemon, but Jigen's ears actually wiggle whenever he's really excited or turned on. And since he and Goemon started dating his ears have been wiggling quite a bit. No way could a waterlogged, unconscious man wiggle his ears in pleasure. In that instance Lupin knew that his old buddy and partner was faking it. But since he was putting up such a good front, and getting some action for it, the master thief figured it best not to tell out of respect for Jigen. And maybe if he covers his ass when Goemon finds out he's faking Jigen will teach Lupin how to pull off such a convincing stunt that he could later use on Fujiko.

"Say, Goemon, maybe you should try breathing deeper into his mouth." Lupin suggested.

"Hm. That may actually work. Its certainly worth a try." Goemon said and proceeded to breath deeper into the gunman's mouth.

What happened next was a fast movement, but Lupin saw it. Jigen wriggled his foot a bit in a special mores code language that he and Lupin made. It was him saying "Thanks, pal." Lupin gave a grin and gave his partner a thumbs up. Even though the gunman's eyes were closed the master thief knew he could see it. Then he suddenly got an idea and grinned wider. This was too good an opportunity to pass up, Goemon more or less kissing Jigen and the latter being unable to return the affection. So why not have a little fun and test his resolve?

"Goemon, I think you could probably force some of that water out if you sat on Jigen's torso and start grinding into him." Lupin suggested.

"What?" The samurai asked in shock and turned to look at his friend in confusion. "Are you sure about that, Lupin?"

"Well, its not like you got anything else to lose other than a boyfriend." The master thief said simply. While Goemon didn't appreciate that last remark Lupin had a point.

And so the samurai sat firmly on Jigen's torso grinding into him. The gunman could feel his resolve break with every grind that happened right above his pelvis. He thought that he had the will power to keep from reacting, but when Goemon pressed his lips onto his while grinding there was no will power to be had. Jigen leaped to life and kissed the samurai as he held onto him, one hand grasping black hair and the other holding firmly onto his lover's ass. Soon after that Goemon smacked both Jigen and Lupin across the face. The gunman for faking and the master thief for making him look foolish.

* * *

 _ **Short Story #3: Au Naturel Jealousy**_

Jigen and Goemon would forever hate themselves for agreeing to go to that nature camp with Lupin to find the Thinker statue. Yes it held the Black Panther in its palm and they needed to retrieve it, but it was a nudist camp. Who would take a statue to a nudist camp anyway? Well considering that the Thinker is a nude statue that may not be such a far leap. But still this was hardly a place where they wanted to be, especially dear shy Goemon. Its widely known that he does not care for the view of female flesh since has lived in the way of abstinence for so long. And of course his sexual preference added to his lack of desire to see the fairer sex nude. But Lupin didn't have either problem and was more than happy to show off his features. Thankfully Jigen drew the line and told his leader that it was either they wore swimming trunks or they left, Black Panther or no Black Panther. Though Lupin whined a bit he acquiesced and got him and Jigen a pair of yellow swimming trunks. Jigen also reserved the right to wear his beloved hat which was just fine with Lupin, so long as he got to enjoy the view while they looked for the statue.

Goemon, meanwhile, was sitting in their boat on the docks not too far from the changing rooms. He said that someone should stay and keep watch of the boat and also serve as a lookout for Zenigata. While both were good points it was really an excuse for him to be as far away from the grounds of the nature camp as possible. Even with the few males that were attending the camp it did not begin to make Goemon feel confident enough to go out there himself. Nakedness may be a tradition in Japan that brings people closer together, but there was something about this certain camp that made it more like a place of debauchery than a spiritual retreat. At the sound of familiar weasel chuckling Goemon looked up to see Lupin stepping out of the men's changing rooms and drooling over the many forms of revealing female flesh. But he was so busy letting his eyes roam that he did not pay attention to where his feet were moving and ended up taking a tumble. The other camp attendees who passed by chuckled at the master thief's fall. And just then Jigen stepped out and shook his head at his best friend.

"Every person's got an Achilles Heel. And his just happens to be in his pants." Jigen said.

Goemon chuckled at his lover's snarky wit and turned to look back at the sea to keep an eye out for Zenigata. But out the corner of his eye he noticed something. Four young women, no older than thirty, in unique styled designer bikinis talking and giggling among themselves. However it was not the three young women or their fancy swimwear that caught his attention. It was the fact that the lead lady, an attractive looking pinkette wearing a blue periwinkle two-piece bikini, just walked up to Jigen.

"Hey there, handsome. Ya'll must have just arrived here, on account of I woulda noticed a stud like you much earlier." The pinkette said with a Southern Belle accent. But it was what she said with that accent that made Goemon snap his head in the direction of the changing rooms again and look at the scene of the four women giggling over Jigen.

"Well thank you, missy, but I'm not really here for fun." Jigen said politely to the quad, and just then Lupin sprung up to his feet.

"Don't bother with my friend here, ladies. He's just a stick in the sand. I however did come here for fun. So how about we get started by playing a game of strip marko polo?" Lupin asked with a perverted grin. However the ladies seemed unimpressed.

"Eww. Like we would even want to hang with an old man with tacky sideburns and a monkey face." Spoke the blonde woman in the green one-piece bikini. The resulting rejection made Lupin go and huddled over to the side of the changing rooms to sulk.

"Anyway, we were going over to play some volleyball and wanted a judge. You seem like you could make the right calls, so we want you to be our judge." Said a raven haired woman in the purple two-piece bikini that appeared behind Jigen.

"Sorry ladies, but I really can't..." However Jigen was cut off by another woman, this one brunette with a yellow one-piece bikini, appeared to his left and wrapped her arms around Jigen's own arm.

"Aw come on, we'd love to have you around!" The brunette exclaimed and snuggled up to Jigen.

"Totally. Especially since we loved rugged men." Said the blonde who wrapped her arms around the gunman's right limb.

"But if ya'll need more incentive then I'd be happy give it to ya, handsome." The pinkette said and puckered her lips to Jigen.

That was all Goemon could stand, and with a great leap he launched from the boat and thrust his Almighty between Jigen and the pink seductress. That was enough to scare the four girls off and they ran away screaming. Lupin followed after them offering protection while Goemon stayed behind to give his lover a possessive kiss, one that Jigen happily accepted.

* * *

 ** _Short Story #4: Sugar Gunman_**

This would come as a surprise to many, but Jigen Daisuke actually has fancy taste. Not as expensive as Fujiko's or Lupin's but still reasonably high priced. He attributed that to his many years of working for the elite of the criminal world when he used to be a gun for hire. Jigen has lived along side the ritziest of men and women, casino high-rollers included. And with the massive funds he has saved over from his years as a hired gun Jigen could very well live like a wealthy man himself if he was so inclined. But he never found much attraction for the elite lifestyle and only ever spent a few thousand a year on fine tailored suits. However, Jigen has been putting his money in a more fulfilling investment these past six months. An investment with legs for miles and dark hair like glossy raven wings. The name of this investment was Goemon Ishikawa.

Jigen first met the samurai back on that crazy owl head island during that debacle involving Fujiko Mine. Of course Jigen didn't see the raven hair because the hallucinogen in the air just made him see an owl head. But he did see the long, ivory legs attached to the blade wielder he was fighting with at the time. And when Lupin brought all three of them, plus himself, together to form a team Jigen finally saw Goemon's raven hair and got a look at his ivory legs again. It took several sparring sessions to prove himself worthy but the gunman finally wore the samurai down. They started out slow in their relationship, like going out for coffee or watching the sun set in the park, before they reached the stage in which they were comfortable enough to hold hands in public a few times and even go out to the movies. At this point Jigen began to invest in Goemon more. And such an investment meant treating the samurai to all the things he knew his gorgeous lover deserved.

Goemon soon found himself showered with one present after another. From cologne to designer clothes, and all from the top brands that Jigen treats himself too. The people from Fendi, Prada and Givenchy were all too happy to get an even bigger commission from their favorite costumer. And when they learned that the newest delivers were for a special person in his life the sales ladies of each store would giggle and gossip among themselves. Lupin and Fujiko were both a tad envious at the couple, Lupin because his best friend had more green than he did and Fujiko because Goemon was spoiled so sweetly, but were never the less happy for the pair.

However the samurai himself was not feeling so happy. Of course he loved Jigen and appreciated the affection he was shown. But all of the gifts were quickly becoming overwhelming. Even as a child he has never gotten so many presents in his life. And it was starting to make him wonder if he was taking advantage of Jigen. While the gunman said that Goemon deserved every present it made the samurai just what he did to deserve such obviously expensive gifts. The last thing he wanted was to take something for nothing. So to put his mind at ease Goemon decided to talk to Jigen at the park.

"You what?" Jigen asked in surprise at the question his lover just spoke.

"I...I want to know why it is you spoil me so. You have said that I deserve everything but the fact is I do not know what I did to deserve it." Goemon explained in a rare meek tone.

"You mean you don't know why?" Jigen asked in even greater surprise.

"No. Look Jigen I do not intend to sound ungrateful towards your affection. That is the last thing I ever wish to do. But I simply cannot go on accepting presents, even from a loved one, without knowing what I did to earn them. I fear that I may end up taking advantage of your kindness and thus become a kept man and..."

But Goemon's worried ranting was ended when Jigen took him into his arms, settling his lover in his lap, and kissed him with the greatest of passion. The movement surprised the samurai and it took a moment for him to realize what was happening before he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jigen's neck. The couple kept their lip-lock for a while before Jigen finally separated from the soft lips to look into black pearl eyes.

"First of all, Goemon, you're not taking advantage of me at all. And you do plenty to deserve each and every gift. You make me feel like I can be loved and that I'm worthy of a second chance in life, even after all of the awful things I've done in my life. And if you need another reason, its simply 'cause I love you baby." Jigen said with a tender smile and an affectionate shine in his eyes.

"Jigen...You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. Deep down I always knew that your reasons were out of love and not expecting something in return. I was just so overwhelmed by it all." Goemon said and pressed his forehead to the gunman's.

"Its alright, Goemon. I can understand. And hey, if all the gifts really do overwhelm ya then we'll do something simple instead. How does a five dollar picture show, some takeaway and a cozy living room sound?" Jigen asked.

"It sounds wonderful." Goemon replied and kissed his lover on the cheek.

One thing you will come to learn about love is that the truly priceless gifts do not have a brand name attached.

* * *

 _ **Short Story #5: Composites**_

Jigen Daisuke and Goemon Ishikawa were one of a kind. Two men that were both in a class all their own. Jigen was a legend among the underworld, being adaptable for any kind of criminal role. He could be a bodyguard, he could be a mercenary, he could be a spy and he could even be a saboteur. Goemon was a legend in his own right among martial artists, and many considered him the top of the class. Along with being a skilled swordsman he was also a master archer, boa staff wielder and of course an expert hand to hand combatant. With all of these skills bundled into two men it surprised no one that not a single person could come close to imitating either Goemon or Jigen. However while no _person_ could imitate them characters of a more fictional origin could very well pull it off...

"Hey, Jigen, Goemon! You guys are on TV!" Lupin called from the living room. The samurai and gunman, who were sitting out on the back porch, turned at the sound of the voice.

"If its another of those corny most wanted shows then we're not interested." Jigen called back.

"Indeed. We do not care for the publicity of streaming media." Goemon stated.

"But its not a most wanted program! Its a carton!" Lupin called out.

That statement made the pair look up at each other. A cartoon? Of them? Surely Lupin must be joking. But even if he was they were still very curious about it. And so the couple stood up from the patio chairs they were sitting on and went into the living room. Lupin was lounging on the couch and had the TV paused at the end of a commercial. The master thief was obviously waiting for his friends to come in before he played the show.

"So? What's this cartoon that is supposed to have me and Goemon in it?" Jigen said.

"Well it doesn't have you guys in it per say, at least not you Jigen. Your character is more or less a special guest star. And your character is actually the star of the whole show, Goemon." Lupin explained.

"Really? Well now my curiosity is truly piqued. Please go on and show us this program, Lupin." Goemon said with a tone full of interest.

Lupin then pressed the play button and then started to fast forward to a certain part. He pressed play and the samurai and gunman kept an eye on the TV. They watched as what looked to be a ninja cloaked in black looking over a map in his hands. He let out a breath and he then noticed red security beams, which surprised him, and breathed again as if to confirm they were there. Then the scene changed to another character and he looked exactly like Jigen, except with a few adjustments to his appearance.

"What the hell!? They changed my suit to white and made me a red head!?" Jigen asked in shock as he got a good look at his television variant.

"I do not dress in the style of a ninja. I am a samurai." Goemon stated with a miffed look.

"Hold your horses, boys. It only gets better." Lupin said with a grin and skipped ahead of the show and pressed play.

The cartoon played out with the ninja finding a large, mystical looking diamond in a chamber, trying to grab it and then meeting the red head. The two shared an exchange and the ninja introduced himself as Samurai Jack while the red head gave a flirty grin and introduced himself as Wesson White, or available to which Samurai Jack rolled his eyes. The exchange went on after Wesson secured the diamond with the use a fancy looking gadget which pleased Samurai Jack, however the pleasure was gone when Wesson asked for a kiss in exchanged. The two went back and forth with Samurai Jack saying "No" and Wesson saying "Please" until the alarm went off and activated the Ancient Egyptian themed guard robots. The two then went back to back and Samurai Jack sliced through the robots with his sword while Wesson dodged their attacks with great flexibility and utilized a machine gun suitcase. The fight went on for a while before the pair were able to escape and ran from the robots already chasing them and trying to avoid new ones activating from all the excitement. Wesson then pointed out a place he and Samurai Jack could hide, a janitor's closet, and the pair ducked in and the red head turned on a light on his suitcase. The robots then passed by and after checking to make sure Wesson told Samurai Jack that the cost was clear. And, he added with a seductive tone, since they're in a cozy place they should make the most of it. To that Samurai Jack actually smiled and said that they should and told Wesson to come closer. The red head grinned and leaned over with puckered lips just as Samurai Jack raised his hand and then the scene skipped to the janitor's door followed by the sound of a slap. Samurai Jack then ran out with the diamond and Wesson followed out soon after, proclaiming he loves a good chase with a hot passion play, and chased after the warrior to catch up with him.

While Jigen and Goemon were beyond mortified and arranging a defamation of character lawsuit, Lupin was cracking up.

* * *

 _ **Short Story #6: In The Jungle**_

During their time on Earth, one of the things that the Crystal Thieves have come to admire is nature. It was so different like they nature they've seen on Homeworld or other planets. There was something particularly fresh and alive with Earth nature. It felt as if it had a soul like the humans that inhabit this planet. And with that nature came the animals that live in it. Of the many species that inhabit the Earth two certain Gems actually took a que from one popular, charming and adaptable animal. The two certain Gems were Labradorite and Emerald, while the animal was none other than the cat. Emerald has always been partial to felines during his stay here, making them his favorite animal, and Labradorite loved how stealthy they are. It was no wonder why they would go about their way to feed any stray cats they saw in whatever cities the group wandered to. But as for what que the Gems take from cats...Well, that's a story that happened two months ago.

The Crystal Thieves were taking a vacation in Madagascar and enjoying the scenery and the sight of the several thousand uniquely endemic species. Everything was going perfectly until Goshenite's empathy detected a disturbance. There were people besides them here on the island. People who were not enjoying a peaceful afternoon like they were. It was at least a dozen men having ruthless and greedy personality, his empathy sensed, and they were all poachers out to get a rare species of lemur here known as the Golden Bamboo Lemur. This angered the Crystal Thieves and at first Moonstone elected that they all go and stop them.

"No guys. You two stay behind and call the coast guard. We'll handle this." Labradorite said.

"Not that we don't think you can handle it, but wouldn't it be taken care of a lot quicker if we all took them on?" Moonstone asked.

"Yes. Going in there by yourselves seems a tad rash." Goshenite said.

"Relax, angel. We won't be going there alone. At least...not apart." Emerald said cryptically.

But even with as cryptic as it sounded Goshenite and Moonstone knew what the gunman Gem meant. He meant that he and Labradorite would go in there, but they would use Fusion to take on the poachers. It has been a long time since the two had fused together. The last time they ever did was during the rebellion on Homeworld. So this would be a treat.

"Would you mind if we come in to watch the show?" Moonstone asked with an eager smile.

"Not at all, Mooncakes. In fact we'd be honored." Labradorite said with his usual monkey grin.

"Yeah. Ain't no sense in fusing into our old buddy if we can't have your biggest fans in the audience." Emerald said and directed a loving gaze to Goshenite who blushed a pretty shade of silver.

And so the group of four walked through the dense forests of Madagascar until they reached a bamboo clearing where they knew the Golden Bamboo Lemurs live, and by extension where the poachers would be. They sat in wait to watch out for any shady looking humans and sure enough a group of four came along with large hunting riffles in hand. One human, a burly looking fellow, was smoking a thick cigar with an awful smell to it and laughing along with his fellow hunters. At the sound of a soft but clear little monkey-like chirp the four looked up and saw a Golden Bamboo Lemur with a little baby on her back. The burly lead poacher grinned at the sight of the little family and tossed his cigar carelessly on the ground of the bamboo clearing. He then aimed his hunting riffle at the pair and got ready to shoot. But Emerald was quicker, materializing his Magnum and shooting the hunting riffle out of the burly fellow's hands and the shot startled the little family of rare lemurs away. The man shouted in pain and that was when the green Gem and the black rainbow Gem decided to make themselves known. They stepped out into the bamboo clearing and the hunters turned their attention to what looked like a pair of normal men. Labradorite said that the group should leave now while they can and forget about harming any of the lemurs. But the hunters however were vulgar and belligerent in their refusal and aimed at the two Gems. With a sigh feigning regret Labradorite turned to Emerald and said that they should make their point clearer. Emerald grinned at his black rainbow fellow and nodded in agreement. Then the two turned to each other and bowed, dispelling their human forms and revealing their true shades of color. The poachers could only watch in confusion and surprise as the two Gems began to dance, Labradorite doing a swing and Emerald doing his Broadway tap. They moved together in perfect sync before coming together when they each performed a high kick and their legs collided. Suddenly their bodies turned into masses of green and black, color speckled light which temporarily blinded the poachers and forced them to close their eyes.

The lead poacher peeked an eye open to see the two masses of light swirl and mesh together...and an unreal four armed cat creature at least three times his own height soon appeared. And then that creature gave a mighty lion's roar and pounced.

It would be an hour later that the coast guard arrived at Madagascar and found a dozen hunters tied up and unconscious at their camp base. And one hunter had a leaf covered cigar in his mouth with a Lupin the 3rd calling card taped to his forehead.

* * *

Here is the latest chapter of my West-East shorts! I hope that you all enjoy them. Unfortunately this and the Johnlock story I recently posted don't make up all of what I wanted to contribute for NaNoWriMo, but even with only two posts I hope that my dear readers and friends like what I have shared with you.


End file.
